Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for active control of mechanical vibrations by implementation of a control law consisted of a central corrector and a Youla parameter.
Description of the Related Art
There exist many industrial cases of use of rotary machines. Such machines always produce vibrations that are transmitted to the physical structures to which they are fixed through fixation supports connecting the rotary machine to its physical structure. The rotary character of the above-mentioned machines leads in that the spectrum of the transmitted vibrations has peaks at frequencies proportional to the speed of rotation of the rotary axis. Such vibrations are often caused by the unbalance of the rotary axis, i.e. an out-of-balance defect of the rotary axis. In the frequency domain, the peaks observed in the spectrum of the transmitted vibrations have frequencies in Hertz that are equal to the speed of rotation of the axis in revolutions per second or to the multiples thereof (harmonics).
The reduction of the vibrations has long been obtained by application of passive methods. That is why, generally, the rotary machine is fixed to the physical structure through a support including one or more elastics pads that have a passive damping effect. Nevertheless, for reasons of fixation strength, it is not possible to make these pads very supple, and thus very damping, which necessarily causes a limitation of the isolation produced by these pads often made of elastomer.
The document “Atténuation des ondulations de couple sur simulateurs de mouvements” of Sophie Glévarec (Ponchaud) and Bernard Vau, Conference on Mechatronic, SupMéca, Saint-Ouen, Dec. 15, 2009, discloses a means for controlling mechanical vibrations.